Paramedic (Sean Corey)
The Paramedic and his colleague came in their ambulance to Victoria Street when Leanne Tilsley was knocked unconscious by Simon Barlow in September 2015. They had been alerted by Dev Alahan and Mary Taylor who found Leanne when her bathwater started to overrun from her flat into Prima Doner below. Mary tried to chat the paramedic up, complementing him on the eight-minute time it took them to answer the 999 call. Zeedan Nazir was passing and saw what had happened to his father's fiancée with concern. He asked to be allowed to go with them to Weatherfield General and the paramedic let him accompany them on the journey. Just over four months later in January 2016, the emergency services were on scene at the home of Cathy Matthews after she'd accidentally set the property ablaze. Having found out that her late-husband Alan and her sister Nessa Warner had been conducting an affair following the discovery of their love letters while de-cluttering her house, Cathy binned the letters and set light to them. Although the fire quickly took hold, Nessa raised the alarm while Roy Cropper entered the house and pulled Cathy to safety. The paramedic helped Cathy to the awaiting ambulance and ushered a visibly shaken Nessa away from the doors as she tried to beg her sister's forgiveness. Roy accompanied Cathy in the ambulance where she taken to hospital as a precautionary measure, but was cleared and discharged later that day. In October 2016 he was a member of the emergency services who rushed to Rosamund Street where a car driven at high speed by David Platt had crashed, hitting his own daughter Lily and her rescuer Gary Windass. David had been trying to get to the Weatherfield Crown Court in an attempt to kill Clayton Hibbs who had knifed his wife, Kylie, to death. The residents lifted the vehicle off the two but leaked petrol ignited, badly burning Anna Windass. The paramedic helped secure Anna prior to her ambulance trip, assuring Kevin Webster that they could give her something for the pain that she was suffering and that they would check out all of the people involved in the incident. That included Lily who he told the Platts should also go to hospital. Once there, he prevented Kevin and Gary entering the treatment room in A&E where his colleagues attended to Anna's injuries. In February 2017 he attended at Victoria Court when Leanne Battersby was trapped in a lift with her sister Toyah and started to go into labour. Toyah was given instructions through the closed door by the paramedic and medical centre nurse Rana Nazir, leading to the successful birth of Oliver Battersby. When the doors were at last opened, he checked over mother and baby and they were then put into a ambulance to take them to hospital. In March 2019 he and the other emergency services rushed to Coronation Street after the roof of Underworld had collapsed, deliberately sabotaged by a desperate Gary Windass in the hope of being given the contract to carry out expensive repairs. Sally Metcalfe was one of the most seriously injured and he talked to her about the need to keep calm while they got her out of the debris. He allowed husband Tim to join them in the ambulance while they rushed her to Weatherfield General. Seven months later, he and a colleague called to 8 Coronation Street after toddler Harry Platt was injured in an altercation with his young cousin Lily. He diagnosed a cut to the head and took the child to the hospital where he was diagnosed with mild concussion. List of appearances 2015 *Fri 4th Sep (2) 2016 *Fri 8th Jan (2) *Fri 21st Oct (2) 2017 *Mon 20th Feb 2019 *Wed 20th Mar (1) *Wed 16th Oct (1) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Paramedics Category:Unnamed characters Category:2015 minor characters Category:2016 minor characters Category:2017 minor characters Category:2019 minor characters